


Opposites Attract

by shadowgirl69



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Love Triangles, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Porn With Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey (Star Wars) Backstory, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Sex, Shower Sex, Sith Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowgirl69/pseuds/shadowgirl69
Summary: Aria Revanstein, a doctor aboard Starkiller Base, has been plagued by strange nightmares. An emergency call to tend to an injured commander brings Aria face-to-face with this nightmare – the masked Kylo Ren. Unable to give up on her duty as a doctor, Aria treats him and becomes charged with his health from then on until he recovers. However, being around Kylo Ren gives Aria strange, dull headaches.....Unbeknownst to Aria, Kylo Ren develops a fascination with her. After realizing he cannot probe her mind, Kylo Ren goes undercover to find out more about her. Strange medication he finds in Aria’s room piques his curiosity. Kylo Ren finds more questions than answers when he sends the medication for testing – even more so when he discovers Jedi text in her room. When Aria returns from a mission, Kylo Ren confronts her with the medication and Jedi text.The tension between Aria and Kylo Ren grows as he interrogates her, but despite this – and her escape – the bond between them remains. Will Aria and Kylo Ren salvage their bond, or will Aria’s true mission destroy it? Can Aria trust Kylo Ren, or is his loyalty to Snoke and his cause too strong?





	1. Meeting the Nightmare

 

Chapter 1

_The smoke was hazy at first, unable to see anything but it didn’t stop Aria from blocking out the stench of burning material, metal and – what was the unmistakable sickly sweet stench of burning bodies in the air. She held her breath in an effort to prevent herself from gagging, but it didn’t stop the smoke from burning her eyes. It was within the next moment that she saw what was happening, a building that once had stood was now in tatters as though a bomb had gone off, the scattered bodies that lay strewn throughout the grounds and the fires that were still burning._

_Aria turned away, unable to take in the sight of such a disaster, but at the same time, couldn’t help but feel pleased with herself. She heard the sound of approaching footsteps behind her before she felt a hand clasp her shoulder, but Aria didn’t turn around. She knew who the hand belonged to. A deep male voice spoke, and it sounded please, “Well done my young apprentice.”_

            She jolted upright, shocked out of the dream. The room was black with unable to see where she was. She turned on her lamp to find the room that she was in was rather an empty one with no personal items on the walls or on any of the surfaces. Where the hell was she? It took her a second before she realized where she was. She was on Star Killer Base, her new place of work. She had only been there a month, not too long after she had graduated from med school. She had been lucky to have gotten an experience like this, most of the people that she had graduated had yet to find jobs or had gone home to be with their families before searching for work.

            She checked the time on the datapad that she had laying on her bedside table. It was after four in the morning, just three hours before the start of her shift. She picked up the tablet, clicking on the program to look at her schedule. A full morning in the clinic followed by working on the medical bay for the afternoon and early evening. Not bad of a day.

            She didn’t mind the clinic, just Stormtroopers or other members of staff coming in to get checkups, medication, or be seen for an injury. She switched to her emails, thankfully, no other doctors had called in sick. The last thing she needed was to run the floor by herself. She switched over to the second email, which was mainly about her schedule for next week. Nothing interesting. She got up and headed over to the dresser where she began prepping herself for the day’s work, smoothing her hair and tying it away from her face. She did her best to try and conceal the dark circles under her eyes, but they still showed through no matter how much concealer she put on.

            She put on her uniform for the day, dark grey shirt, black slacks, black boots and a white coat, which she left partially open at the neck. She clipped her badge to her jacket and headed to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and had a quick meal of oatmeal, she reviewed her patients charts while she was eating. It gave her an idea of what she was expecting. She glanced at the clock it was a little after five. What more could she do?

            She decided to head to her office, she knew she was early for work but she wanted to go over some more reading material before her first patient. She headed down  the nondescript corridors towards her office near the medbay. It took a bit to adjust to her new routine, but once she was able to make her office seem more homely, it made things a lot easier. She placed her coffee mug on the desk before she reached behind the bookcase to grab her book on different diagnosis to treat. She opened the book and began studying it, but just as she was getting to the middle of one chapter about bronchitis, she was surprised to find several photographs. She paused before she picked them up, a small smile spreading over her face.

            The first picture was of her and her grandfather, one where she was nine years old and the other one just after she graduated from medical school. It made her heart ache at the sight of her grandfather, who passed away not long after her graduation due to a rare illness. She placed the pictures aside before she picked up the net two, which made her heart ache much more. It was two pictures taken of her and her other friend. Ben Solo. She had known Ben for a few years, that was until he left to go train with his uncle Luke. She hadn’t seen or heard from Ben since. She wondered what ever happened to him, for all she knew he could have successfully become a Jedi or something could have happened to him and she wouldn’t have known.

            She sighed and looked at the pictures. The photos were taken from the same day, one was her and Ben standing side by side, smiling widely with Ben grinning widely at her, his dark hair tumbling to his shoulder, hazel eyes gleaming. The next one was of Ben kissing her cheek. She sighed again. “I miss you Ben,” she said. “Still, a lot has happened since then. I don’t think a lot of people are the same after being apart for so long.”

            The sound of approaching footsteps brought Aria back to her surroundings, she placed the pictures back into the book before closing it and flipped a few pages ahead just in time before the door to her office open and her colleague as well as her mentor, Dr. Jonasson came in. He grinned when he seen her. “Well I guess I’m not the only early bird here.”

“How are you doing Ross?” she asked, picking up her coffee mug to take a sip. “I’m doing good thanks,” she said as Dr. Jonasson sat down in the chair opposite hers. “I’m surprised you’re up early,” he said. His face turned into a look of concern. “Nightmares again?”

“They’re not as bad as they were before,” said Aria truthfully. “They were a lot worse while I was in med school, I think it was due to me studying pretty much every day.” She smirked a little. “In a way I think they helped, they helped me get more study time in.”

“Well, my offer still stands on that sleep study if you’re still interested,” said Jonasson, taking a sip of his own coffee. “I’m going to have to decline for right now,” said Aria. “But I’ll let you know if they’re becoming a problem again.”

“Alright,” said Jonasson. “That’s fine, as long as they’re not affecting your work.” He glanced at the textbook that she had open in front of her. “I was just reviewing the symptoms of bronchitis,” she explained. “Apparently there’s a lot of Storm Troopers coming down with it. Were they anywhere out of the ordinary?”

“They did just get back from a mission from –“ he paused as he thought. “I can’t remember the name of it, but anyway, they were on a tropical island that had a lot of moisture and mold, which would explain why they got bronchitis.”

“Well that explains it,” said Aria. “I last counted thirty troopers with bronchitis. I just hope the antibiotics I prescribed help before their next mission.”

“Thirty? I thought there were more?”

“There were a lot more, apparently some of them didn’t make it and the others that were lucky made it back without harm. Well, not totally, but you know what I mean.”

She pulled out a file that was jammed with at least one hundred death certificates. “I got a cramp in my wrist from signing all of these.”

Jonasson looked crestfallen. “Those poor families,” he said. “It must be hard for a trooper.” “I just don’t understand why they abandoned the clone troopers when they started the First Order,” said Aria. “I mean, they probably would have been better off with them, I’d hate to think of a person getting torn away from a family they would never know just to serve the First Order.”

 “I agree with you,” said Jonasson. But before he could continue on why he agreed with her, the door whooshed open to reveal an elderly looking doctor with greying hair and green eyes. Dr. House. “Well glad to see there are two competent doctors here,” he said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. “What’s going on Dr. House?” asked Aria. “You’re both needed in trauma one. Right now.”

“Trauma one?” repeated Dr. Jonasson. “What’s going on?”

“One of our commanders just returned from a mission and was brutally injured, I need all the hands I can get,” said Dr. House.

He looked over at Aria. “I’ll arrange it so Dr. Lewis can cover your shift at the clinic,” he added. “But right now I need you both there. Now.”

He stopped away. “Well so much for a quiet afternoon,” said Jonasson as they headed down toward the med bay. “Tell me about it,” said Aria. “But why did he pick us? I mean there are others doing their residency here and they are just as capable. Why not call them?”

“Actually, compared to all the others, you’re the most capable in situations like this from what Dr. House has told me,” said Jonasson as they stopped to let a stretcher go by, being carried by two Storm Troopers. “You’re intelligent, you’re level-headed and you seem to understand what people are thinking when you talk to them.”

Well no surprises there, thought Aria. She had always gotten the hang of understanding what people were feeling and occasionally thinking, but she wasn’t always sure how she had ‘heard them’. It was as if they were speaking their thoughts around her, and she was the only one who could hear them. She doubted that it would be anything telekinetic, but she had heard stories about the Jedi when she was younger.

They had reached Trauma one, where it was surprisingly empty. Normally if there had been a normal emergency, the place would have been bustling with nurses and other medical droids. Now it was as silent as a ghost town. “Are we at the wrong bay?” asked Aria as Jonasson made to glance at the name of the patient on the door. There was a pause. Aria turned to find that Jonasson’s face was completely drained of colour. “There’s a reason why no one else is around,” he said in a slightly choked voice. “It’s Commander-“

The door to Trauma one opened and Dr. House poked his head out at them. “About time,” he said. “Commander’s getting a bit edgy.” There was a loud CRASH from inside the Trauma room that made Aria flinch. “Something tells me that this is not going to be an ordinary visit,” said Aria. “What did you say this guy’s name was, Jonasson?”

But just as they were stepping into the room, Aria’s question was immediately answered when she saw who was in Trauma One. Standing in the middle of the room, a deep slash on his left side but otherwise unharmed, was the man that haunted her nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was as though all the air in Aria’s lungs had suddenly vanished as though she had just walked right into a door. The man that was now sitting on the extreme edge of the bed as though preparing to spring off the bed at any moment, was now standing in front of her. It was as though she had walked from reality right into her nightmares in the blink of an eye. She was now staring at a tall man with a battle worn mask with its slitted forehead and thick, snout-like breathing apparatus that covered the face of the man, was standing in front of her. But it wasn’t just the appearance of the Commander that had shocked the breath out of Aria, it was due to the tension in the air, like she was face to face with a Rathtar, unsure of how to handle this commander. As she stared, she could feel a charged sense of – anger, resentment, as well as making the air feeling formidable and overbrearing – throughout the room. It made her feel uneasy.

She looked at him carefully and found that he had a deep slash across his abdomen that was soaking the thick material with dark blood. Was it from a blaster rifle? Was it a slash from some other weapon? Although she couldn’t tell from this distance, she was just itching to examine his injury, but another part of her didn’t want to go anywhere near this psycho Commander.

“Ah good,” said Dr. House, limping toward them. “Commander Ren, these are the two doctors I was telling you about when you first arrived. This is Dr. Johnasson.” He gestured at Johnasson, who bowed his head in respect. “And this is Dr. Revanstein.” Aria repeated the gesture, surprised that she was able to move at all after receiving such a shock. The last thing she needed was to be reprimanded for having poor manners while in the presence of her superior. She could see the Commander’s head tilt in their direction and she felt his hungry eyes lock on her. Aria immediately felt the tension in her body somewhat cease as she was now staring at the commander with a determined look. She raised her chin in a silent but defiant effort to prove that she wasn’t going to be intimidated by this guy. She had treated multiple patients who had been injured by Commander Ren. The last time she had counted, it was over fifty, but now she had lost track. She knew of his wrath, and she wasn’t going to let him intimidate her, not even for a little bit.

When she had first started on StarKiller Base, she had been warned about Commander Ren and his ‘tantrums’ from General Hux. She had always thought of Commander Ren as being someone just as stuck up as General Hux just with an even worse attitude and anger to match as well as his ability to throw ‘tantrums’ whenever he got upset. Now that she was face-to-face with the actual Commander Ren, her vision of him seemed ridiculous.  

As she stared, she was immediately remembered the stories her grandfather had told her when he had first met Darth Vader. He had the same intimidating energy that went throughout the room, pulsing like a beating heart, almost like a live inferno was about to take place.

But it wasn’t just the intimidating feeling Aria was feeling, but a somewhat familiar presence, as though she had - met him before.

OK, that was weird. Was she imagining it? How could she have met such a dangerous person as Kylo Ren when this was the first time she was meeting him? It was probably her mind as well as her nerves playing tricks on her.

She was brought back to her senses when Dr. House clasped a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. “I’ll leave you both to it.” He was about to leave before he added, “He wants no pain relief whatsoever. In fact, he wants nothing that will affect his mental state.” He left with a swish of his white coat before the doors swished shut behind him.

There was a moment of silence following Dr. House’s departure, before two nurses helped Commander Ren onto the bed and several medical droids were preparing the room. Aria was completely shocked by this order. How on earth were they to treat him without any pain relief? Surely it would not be a pleasant experience, especially like the one that he had received. Plus, how was this guy not screaming in agony from his injury? He either had a really high pain tolerance or he suffered severe nerve damage, but even she didn’t have that high of a pain tolerance.

As Aria and Johnasson made their way over to the bed, Johnasson lightly touched Aria’s arm to get her attention. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll handle this. I’ll do all the talking, you can help me. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Fine,” said Aria. “But what if he asks my opinion?”

Johnasson handed her a pair of sterilized scissors. “Then you can answer his questions. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He approached the Commander. Aria steeled herself as she approached him. “Commander Ren,” said Johnasson. “We’re going to have to cut away to get better access to the wound.” Aria wasn’t sure if Johnasson’s chirpy voice that he normally used to put the patient at ease, was the best, especially on a superior as intimidating as Kylo Ren.

“Do what you must,” said Kylo Ren, though just as robotic, his voice seems deeper and more authoritative, despite his current state. Aria could hear the strain of pain in his voice. So he could still pain, he was just choosing to keep it bottled out rather than letting out in a series of scream or whatever he did while he was in pain. Not the best way to handle pain, although she guessed it was better than him lashing out at people and medical equipment.

Aria set to work on cutting away the material, making sure she didn’t nudge the wound with the scissors. It was difficult with the blood, torn material and torn flesh, but somehow she made it without making the cut worse than it already was.

The moment the material had been cleared away, Aria and Johnasson cleared away, Aria and Johnasson could see that he had been slashed by some kind of blade. There was a long laceration about nine inches long reaching from his navel to the right side of his body. Although the wound was still bleeding, parts of it were cauterized. Okay, it wasn’t a lightsaber wound, Aria had seen and heard of wounds like that in the stories that her grandfather had told her. As she cleaned away the blood, she saw that the wound looked more like an attack from a sword, but who had he been fighting with? Her thoughts were interrupted when Commander Ren spoke again. “Your prognosis?”

She looked up when she hadn’t heard Johnasson answer, only to find that Commander Ren was looking directly at her instead. “Well considering the area that was affected, we’ll need to scan the area. Once we are sure that nothing has been affected, we can stich you up.”

“Obviously. But what is your predicted heal time doctor?” he spits. Aria resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the disrespecting tone in his voice, obviously this guy wasn’t aware of how things worked here in the doctors office. “It’ll be a six week healing time, maybe eight weeks depending on how fast you heal.” She caught Johnasson’s eye and he winked at her, obviously pleased with her assessment.

This however, was not the news that Commander Ren has expecting to hear. “Impossible. I am needed out on a mission next week,” he replied coldly. He then added in a more commanding tone, “Get me a more competent doctor.”

Oh. Heck. No. How dare he make such a comment toward her! She may have been a resident but she was just as competent as any other doctor on StarKiller Base. She could see Johnasson about to interject, probably to defend on how competent a doctor she actually was but Aria held up a hand to stop him from saying anything. Judging by the look on Johnasson’s face, he probably seen the look on her face, a look that a mother would give her misbehaving child. Apparently Commander Ren must have thought of the same thing as Johnasson, and for once he seemed to back away from her slightly on the bed. “Listen here buster, you asked for my prognosis and I gave you one. I’m sure Dr. Johnasson would give you the same prognosis as I have, but if you want an appeasement then you should have asked an unqualified trooper to assess you. As for your injury, you either let us treat you correctly or not at all. I’m not going to have a superior die on me due to his stubbornness, and have that black list my name. As for your mission, I think you should find a replacement for that because I’m not discharging you with an injury like that.” She folded her arms. “So what’s it going to be?”

There was a long pause as her words rang through the room. In that moment, Aria was absolutely terrified of what was going to happen next. Not only did she act unprofessional in from of Commander Ren of all people, but she also told him off as though he were a stubborn child. She wondered what he would do to her, being force choked on the spot, suffer an injury from the hands of Commander Ren like he did with so many of her patients.

She braced herself, waiting for the worst. But what happened next, Aria was completely shocked by. Maybe it was because due to the amount of pain that he was in or perhaps maybe it was the tone of voice that she had used, but he gave a single nod, signaling that the doctors could go to work.

However, it was a challenge in itself to deal with the Commander. First, he wouldn’t let Johnasson assist Aria when they set to work on suturing the Commander’s wounds once it was confirmed by the medical droids that his internal organs were left intact. When it looked like the two of them were about to get into a fist fight, which was an bit unusual for Dr. Johnasson, who always treated his patients with the utmost care and respect; Aria decided to step in and said she would be fine to take over the stitching by herself and if she had any problems that she would call him in.

In the end, Johnasson agreed although he was reluctant to leave Aria with the Commander, but Aria reassured him that she would be fine. “I’ll just treat him like any other patient,” she said to Johnasson as he was preparing to leave.

She worked steadily and without any interruptions for the past six hours that it took Aria to stitch the wound closed. Normally it would have been quicker if there had been another doctor to assist her, but Aria went with the Commander’s wishes. She didn’t want the Commander to fly off the handle and start wrecking the medical bay. Several times she had offered to numb area with an anesthetic that would only numb the skin, but he flat out refused. “Remember, squeeze my shoulder twice if you still have pain, squeeze it once if you’re still okay,” she would say to him every half an hour. As always there was always a gentle, but firm squeeze on her shoulder. Throughout the time that Aria was stitching him up, Commander Ren never said anything, half a dozen times Aria had wondered if he had fallen asleep or had gone unconscious but whenever she asked the question, he would always respond. She wondered how the heck he could remain conscious and lucid throughout the entire time that she was stitching him up.

Aria found it kind of ironic; her grandfather had treated Darth Vader when he was working on the Death Star as Aria was now treating Kylo Ren on the StarKiller Base.

All the while that Aria was stitching him up, she felt a stinging headache go through her head every now and again, but Aria didn’t seem to mind it. _A minor headache,_ she thought. She remained focused on her work, ignoring the stinging in her eyes as well as the occasional sting in her head. By the time she finished the last stitch, patched up the wound and made a note in the chart. “I’ll make sure no one disturbs you until morning,” she said once she was done making the note. “If you need anything, let one of the nurses. Alright?” He didn’t say anything.

She left the room, feeling his eyes watching her all the while that she left. She passed by the nurse that was on call and informed him of Kylo Ren being present in the Medical Ward for the night. “Commander Ren?” he asked and almost dropped his binders. Thankfully Aria was able to catch them before they hit the floor. “That guy? Here?” Aria nodded. “He shouldn’t be causing you any more trouble,” said Aria. “I just got him settled for the night. I just wanted to let you know that if he’s giving you any trouble or if he has any questions just let me know. Alright?”

The nurse nodded, although he looked like he was ready to puke. Aria put a reassuring hand right on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, but if he starts giving you a tough time, let me know. Alright?” He paused before he said, “Lord, that man scares the daylights out of me.” He glanced at her as Aria fluttered her eyelashes at him. She knew it would work on the nurse; he had a soft spot for her after all. “But I’ll do it for you, Aria. Normally I wouldn’t, but I’ll do it for you. You’re a good doctor.”

Aria smiled. “Thank you,” she said. She then made her way back to her office to finish up on the paperwork for Commander Ren, she wanted to make sure that everything was up to date on her, but she was actually calming herself down from being in the room with such a man like Commander Ren. “Who knew he could be that intimidating,” she said to herself as she pushed the paper aside. She looked up when the door to her office opened and Johnasson came in. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece,” he said. “How was Commander Freak-Out?”

“Actually he wasn’t as bad as I thought,” she said honestly. “He didn’t say a word all the while that I was stitching him up. In fact, I had to check his vitals to make sure that he didn’t pass out while I was stitching him up.” As she was saying this, Aria grabbed a bottle of pain medication and dumped a pill into her hand before she put it in her mouth and swallowing it whole. “Honestly, I don’t know how he was conscious the entire time I was stitching him up but-“ she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. Anyways, my hands are stiff from stitching that long, I was glad when I was done. I asked Dennis to keep an eye on him and to let me know if he gives him any problems.”

Johnasson smiled a little. “I think Dennis has a thing for you Aria,” he said. “Normally he’s terrified of going around someone like Ren, but whenever you ask him, he does it no problem.”

“He always says that I remind him of his daughter,” said Aria. “She’s working in the military as a doctor and he hasn’t had much contact with her. He even says I have the same personality as her.”

“Understandable,” said Johnasson. He looked up at the clock. “Five minutes until your shift ends. Did you want me to walk you back to your quarters when you’re done?”

“No thanks, I’ll be a little bit later than normal. Ren kept me busy with his stiches and I haven’t even gotten started on my other tasks that I was supposed to do during my clinic hours.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything else. Okay?”

“Alright. Thanks Johnasson.” She smiled and waited until Johnasson vanished before Aria set to work on her tasks. She had a bunch of prescriptions, charts to go over, go over lab reports, and whatever other she needed to get done. She was just working on the lab reports when Dr. House came in. “Hello Dr. House,” said Aria. “How can I help you?”

“Actually I wanted to apologize for putting you in the middle of the Commander Ren situation,” said Dr. House. “I shouldn’t have left you there alone without someone there supervising you.” “Johnasson talked to you, didn’t he?”

“He did,” said Dr. House. “He was concerned about you being alone with him, I know Commander Ren is not the easiest person to get along with, but you seem to have gotten him bandaged up without a problem or getting involved in one of his tantrums.”

“So what are you trying to say Dr. House?” asked Aria. “I was thinking of appointing you to be his personal doctor,” said Dr. House. Aria felt the weight in her stomach drop. Was he serious? Why would he even consider assigning Commander Ren as her patient? “Are you insane?” asked Aria. “That guy is messed up. He throws tantrums like a little child when he doesn’t get his way and he’s caused more injuries to any employee in the whole Base. Plus, everybody on base is scared of him. Oh- and he’s gone through more doctors before I’ve even arrived here.”

“Which makes you the best person to deal with someone like him,” said Dr. House in a matter of fact voice. Aria threw up her hands in frustration. “Give me one good reason why I should consider taking him on as a patient,” she said in an exasperated tone. “Then maybe I’ll consider.”

“From what the medical droids told me as well as Johnasson, you were able to stand up to the guy as well as keep him calm the entire time that he was being stitched up without anesthesia. That marks a win in my book, plus he –“

He paused, unsure of if should continue or not. “Yes?” prompted Aria. “Actually this isn’t my decision really; it’s more of Commander Ren’s decision. You see, I went in to check on him after you were done, just to make sure that you did an okay job with the sutures. Which by the way, you did a fantastic job,” he added. “But he wanted me to make you his doctor. And before you say anything else,” He added once more seeing the exasperated look on her face. “He says you have a ‘calming’ effect on him all the while that you were stitching him up. That’s the main reason he wants you as his own doctor.”

“Of course I have that effect on people,” she snapped. “That’s part of my job, but I can’t help that people would prefer me over someone who’s more experienced.”

“So it’s settled then,” said Dr. House, clearly not listening to Aria’s response. “You’re going to be Commander Ren’s doctor then. You’ll still have your other patients but if Commander Ren needs your or comes in injured from a mission, you have to tend to him. We will make sure that we have another doctor on standby to make sure you can tend to him without leaving your other patients behind and untreated.”

Aria couldn’t believe what she was hearing, Dr. House was actually making her Commander Ren’s personal doctor despite the fact that she was objecting to having a patient like him. What the heck was the matter with him?

She opened her mouth to object when she remembered the reason why she had applied here. _Remember the mission,_ she thought. _Ren is the key._ She inhaled deeply, as much as she didn’t like the thought of having Ren as a patient of hers, she couldn’t deny that she needed him in order for the plan to work out. _Just swallow your pride and do it,_ she thought to herself. She turned back to Dr. House, who was waiting for an answer from her. “Alright fine,” said Aria. “I’ll accept him as my patient.”

“Excellent,” said Dr. House, handing her a tablet. “Please review and sign.” Aria quickly reviewed the document and signed it, assigning Dr. Aria Revanstein as Commander Ren’s personal doctor. _I don’t like it but it needs to be done,_ she thought. She handed it back to Dr. House, but before he could say or do anything else, Dr. House stood up and left the office just as Dr. Lewis, a green Twi’lek woman entered the room. “Hi Aimee,” said Aria, relieved to see her friend. “Looks like you had a busy day with Commander Ren,” said Aimee. “I heard he’s a difficult person to treat.” Her eyes lingered on Aria. “But you on the other hand, seemed to have gotten him to calm down before he could throw a fit.”

Aria rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. “It’s not like that Aimee,” said Aria. “He thought my diagnosis wasn’t good enough and I wasn’t going to take that from him, so I told him ‘look that’s my diagnosis, you can either get treated or leave’. He did quiet down after that, although he absolutely refused to have Johnasson in the room while I was treating him.”

“What?” asked Aimee, looking shocked. “You know you need an experienced doctor to supervise you when you’re with a patient for the first few months of residency before they feel you are capable to work on your own without a supervisor. That’s what happened in my first year of residency.”

“Yeah I know,” said Aria. “It took me back a little bit but still, Dr. House came in to check on my work and made sure he was alright.” Aria leaned back in her chair. “I’ve only had one encounter with the guy and now he wants me as his personal doctor.”

THUNK! Aimee had dropped the tablet she had been holding before she quickly bent to pick it up. “Are you serious?” she asked. “I know right,” said Aria. “That’s why Dr. House was in here before you arrived. So as of right now I’m the doctor of a lunatic.”

Aimee placed a hand on Aria’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay,” said Aimee. “I’m here if you need me and Johnasson is too.” She shook her head. “Honestly, I can’t believe Dr. House agreed to that. What is he thinking?”

“I agree with you,” said Aria. “I asked Dennis to keep an eye on him for a bit until you arrived for your shift. Hopefully he doesn’t give Dennis anymore problems.”

She suddenly laughed. “What’s so funny?” asked Aimee. “We can rule out that the guys not a robot,” said Aria. “He’s human so we can rule out checking him for batteries when he comes in for his next check-up.” Aimee caught onto the joke and laughed. “Oh right, I keep thinking that he’s a robot just because he doesn’t show any emotions. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him remove his mask in the time that I’ve been here.”

“I don’t think anybody has,” said Aria. “I guess we’ll never see his real face under that mask.”

A few minutes later, after Aria had discussed Ren’s condition and answering any other questions that Aimee had before she headed back to her apartment for the night, mentally calming herself form the adrenaline rush that she was still coming down from after her encounter with Commander Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aria had only gotten a few hours of sleep when her PADD went off. She woke with a start before she fumbled for the PADD. She saw a message from Aimee.

Commander Ren checked himself out and signed the discharge papers. I’ve arranged for you to do house calls with him when he needs it as well as visits twice a day starting at 0800 and 1600. Be sure that you’re on alert when he needs something.

“Are you kidding me,” Aria whispered. She replied back to Aimee’s message. 

What happened? How come he checked himself out?

The response came back less than thirty seconds later. 

Long story short, he felt being in the med unit was completely unnecessary and that he had more important things to worry about than some mere stitches. Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with the guy. He even brought Dennis to tears.

Aria felt her heart twinge when she read the comment about Dennis. He was a good nurse and he didn’t need to go through that. Poor guy. Next time she seen Dennis, she would assure him that he was doing a good job and that she was so sorry to hear that Commander Ren – correction – the dick was that rude to him.   
She typed back.

What a guy! Poor Dennis! Is he okay? And as for how I dealt with Ren, I gave him a stern talking to and he sort of settled down. Like I said before, he didn’t say anything all the while that I was treating him. I’m not sure if he was expecting me to be so tough on him, but I’m just happy that I wasn’t Force choked to the ground. 

Aimee replied back. She might have been on break or else she was doing so in between patients.

I’m kind of glad he didn’t stay. He was really starting to get under my skin. I better go and check up on my other patients. I’ll follow you with you when you come in for your shift tomorrow. 

Aria sighed as she placed the PADD back onto her bedside table and rolled over in an attempt to get more sleep. It was no use; the alert on her PADD had awoken to the point where she couldn’t fall asleep for a while. She sighed. Damn. Now what was she going to do? She thought about checking over her schedule for tomorrow but she knew that it wouldn’t be ready for another few hours since, thanks to Dr. House, she had become Commander Ren’s personal doctor. She thought about going down and finding out more about the situation with Ren but she didn’t feel like interrupting Aimee during her shift. She thought about reviewing her contact again but she didn’t feel like reading it. She had read it enough times that she could quote the entire contract without much difficulty. She even considered heading to the training room but decided against it, she needed a break from the training room and she had been there more times last week due to her insomnia. She needed a break. But what else was she to do?   
Her thoughts were interrupted when another alert came in through her PADD. What now? She found a summons notification with the words – House call. She opened it.   
Your presence is requested in the senior managerial training room.   
She recognized the location. That was the training room she had used whenever she had insomnia during the night or during her days off. Below that were two words.  
Come alone.  
And the fun begins, thought Aria getting out of bed. She changed into black stretch pants, a black tank top and her white doctor’s coat. She quickly ran a brush through her hair before picking up her travel bag that she always kept at the house just in case she was ever put on house calls. Dr. House had approved of when she had started working on StarKiller Base. She then made her way to the training room.  
Ten minutes later, she arrived at the training room, the doors automatically opening when she walked up to them. She had been there enough times to know that she didn’t need a code to enter the facility. The gym was empty, not a soul in sight. Aria frowned. Where was Commander Ren? Then she remembered the simulation room in the back, she knew there were only two rooms so that helped narrowed it down. But just to be sure.  
She closed her eyes and felt a strong presence coming from – the bathroom? Suddenly the pieces clicked together in her mind. He must have been training when his stiches burst open, and he had fled to the bathroom probably in an effort to stop the bleeding. She approached the bathroom and sure enough, she could hear water running. Damn, she thought. She burst through the door and to find –  
Stars, it looked like a murder had happened. There were blood droplets all over the floor, a small trail leading toward the bathroom and white towels that were covered with blood that littered the floor. That wasn’t a good sign. “Commander Ren,” she said in the most professional tone she could, although she tried her best to hide the fear in her voice.  
“Come in,” was the response.  
She made her way into the bathroom, following the trail of blood to find Commander Ren standing, half crouched next to sink, a blood soaked white towel pressed to his side. He glanced up when he saw Aria approach. “This is the reason why I requested you stay in the medical bay,” said Aria. “So that way doesn’t happen.” She gestured at the wound.   
“When you’re done making snarky remarks at me, would you mind taking a look at your shoddy work?” Aria felt the anger flood through her again. “Excuse me?” she said, her voice turning snappy. How dare he accuse her of shoddy work when she warned him about leaving! “I warned you about what happened when you didn’t give your stiches time to heal,” she gestured at his injury. He had pulled away to show that he had indeed torn his stiches. “I believe my colleague Dr. Lewis gave you some recommendations when you left. She told you no vigorous activity until your stiches healed.”  
“I was only running,” he replied with distain. “Well that would count as exercise there sir,” she said as she knelt down next to him and took her gloves from her kit. He made to make a retort back when he swore as he made to grab another towel but as he did so he ended up slipping sideways. Aria was able to catch him and gently eased him to the floor. It wasn’t easy, he was at least a foot taller than she was and several pounds heavier, but somehow she managed. “Can these be fixed or not?” he demanded, his voice filled with pain. “Of course I can,” she said. She gestured at the wound. He gave a stiff nod.   
Thankfully there were only eight stiches that had been pulled. She was able to find the source of why the wound had started bleeding, the wound still hadn’t had a chance to heal, but as she was examining the wound, she discovered – how had it healed a few inches since this morning. Did he use the Force to heal his injuries? She had recalled stories of the Jedi using the Force to heal their wounds when they were injured. She opened her mouth to ask but decided against it, she didn’t want to be Force choked to the bathroom floor by Commander Ren. “Have you been resting at all since you were discharged?”   
“Define rest- AH!” He jumped when Aria placed an alcohol swab on his wound to clean the area. His hand immediately jumped to her shoulder, the same place he had placed it when she was first stitching up his side. For a brief second, Aria thought his hand was going to fly to her neck but instead, landed on her shoulder. “I apologize,” she said. “But it’s got to be cleaned. I can put numbing cream on the wound. It’ll help take the edge off of the pain.”   
“Same order as before, no medication that will affect me in any way.”  
“Alright,” she said. Guess we’re doing this again, she thought. “I’ll re-stich you for now, but I still recommend on resting. It’s not healing as quickly as I would expect. I’m just worried about this becoming infected.” She reached into her bag and pulled out the supplies she needed for stiches and more gauze. “I’ll keep an eye on it during house visits. If it becomes worse, I need to prescribe antibiotics.”  
She once more began working steadily and without interruptions. “Remember, squeeze my shoulder twice if you still have pain, squeeze it once if you’re still okay,” she would say to him after every twenty minutes or so. As always there was always a gentle, but firm squeeze on her shoulder. Throughout the time that Aria was stitching him up, Commander Ren never said anything, half a dozen times Aria had wondered if he had fallen asleep like he had done before back in the medical bay but whenever she asked the question, he would always respond. She again wondered how the heck he could remain conscious and lucid throughout the entire time that she was stitching him up.   
Once again, she felt the dull headache begin to pound in her head, although Aria ignored it like she did last time. Why is it that every time I’m around Ren I always get these headaches, she thought as she was finishing up her last stitch. She placed a bandage on his wound before taping it in place. “I’ll keep an eye on it,” she said. “Once it’s healed up a little bit more, I should be able to laser it to help it heal some more but we need to make sure that it doesn’t get infected during that time.” She removed her gloves and tossed them into the garbage. She helped the Commander to his feet. “Remember, you need your rest. It’s the only way for the stitches to heal. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on the wound. Alright?”  
“Yes doctor. I would appreciate those details of the visits stay off the records and off limits for chatting to co-workers.”  
“Don’t worry Commander,” said Aria. “Part of my job is protecting the privacy of the patients, so there’s no need for me to be discussing patients in front of other people.” He helped him to his feet but she did so carefully so as to not disrupt the new stiches she had placed in. “Do you need help being escorted back to your quarters?”   
Silence.   
“I’ll take that as a no. Ok that’s fine. I’ll be back again at eight to check your stiches. Alright?”  
Still he didn’t say anything; he seemed to be staring at her. “Alright,” she said. She picked up her medial bag and left the bathroom. Well that was weird, she thought as she headed back to her apartment. She wanted to make sure that she entered her notes into her PADD before she went back to bed. I’m definitely going to be having a fun time with the next visit, she thought.

 

Dr. Revanstein.   
He had never encountered a person like her before. Except he had known her from before, back in his life when he had been Ben Solo rather than Kylo Ren as he is now. Of course that had been when they were younger. Now that he was older and Kylo Ren had taken the place of Ben Solo, he had thought he wouldn’t see her again. That is until he had suffered a wound on one of his missions. It was there that he had seen her. He had been completely taken aback when he had seen her; it took him a minute before he realized that it was Aria, the same girl that he had ‘fallen in love with’ before he was sent away. She was still just as beautiful as ever. She had definitely matured her figure much more womanly and still looking as beautiful as ever. And yet, there was something – different about her but he couldn’t figure out what.  
At first he absolutely refused her diagnosis, which is until she had given him a stern talking to about her diagnosis. It was in that moment that he had seen the difference. When she had gotten angry, her eyes had flashed violet for a brief second and her energy had changed, changing the one calm aura that she had produced a mere moment ago into something completely different – something that he had never encountered before and it didn’t seem like he had ever experienced anything like that in his life. It was almost like an ancient energy was suddenly pulsing through her when she went from calm to angry in that moment.  
He frowned, thankfully his mask covering his face, as he thought over what could have possibly caused such a reaction in her. Perhaps if he probed her mind for a bit, but first he needed to get her alone. It wasn’t easy but he was able to get Dr. Jonasson out of the room and Aria alone by herself but thankfully, due to his ranking, he had been able to order Dr. Jonasson out of the room.   
All the while that she was working on his wound, he had tried to probe her mind, but – there was nothing to probe. It was like going up against a wall with no way of access what he needed. He kept probing her all the while but time and time again, there was no way of breaking down the wall no matter how hard he pushed. By the end of it, he had given up.   
But it left him wondering what sort of power that Aria had. There was something in her mind and he wanted to find out what was there. Was she perhaps a Force sensitive? That could be a possibility, but that still doesn’t explain the wall that surrounded her mind. Maybe –   
He shook his head. He had thought about getting closer to her just to find out more about her but it wasn’t like him to do that. Why on earth had he thought of it in the first place? What was the matter with him? Perhaps if he observed her during her visits to check up on his injury, he would be able to get an insight of what she was like. But then again, why was he becoming obsessed with this doctor? There was nothing special about her, and yet, here he was, fascinated with her. Why had he had been so fascinated with her in the first place, it was because he still had the same fascination that he had had with her when he had been Ben Solo almost a few months before he had left to train with Luke.  
When he had first met Aria, he had met her when they were on his family home on some planet he had long forgotten the name of, not that he wanted to remember the name of it; they had only been there only a handful of times, usually whenever his mother had visits with other people. He had been a bit suspicious when his mother had informed him that an old friend of hers would stop by to visit and would be bringing his granddaughter. He had not been looking forward to the visit, that was until he had seen who had arrived. When the old man arrived, he was escorting a slightly tall and thin dark haired girl by his side. He had froze when he saw her, who was she? And why was this beautiful creature standing in his living room? Was she the one his mother had been talking about? Her dark brown hair cascaded in a smooth waterfall down to her waist, her heavy lidded eyes with dark lashes that framed her blue eyes, and her smooth pink lips that curled up into a friendly smile when she seen him. There was a kindness in her eyes that he had not expected, but he could tell she was shy by the way she was standing behind the man in an attempt to hide her body.   
He felt his blood suddenly warm, chasing away the icy feeling that he normally had. He had been so starved for attention and longing for a friend that he hadn’t expected himself to feel that way at all. But that wasn’t the only thing he had felt, when he was around the girl, the voice in his head that often spoke dark things to him seemed to have – disappeared as though some invisible force that she was giving off was driving it off.   
His mother had stood then introduced him to Aria, who was the granddaughter of a doctor that she knew from ‘the old days’ if he could remember correctly. They had been issued outside to play, where they had begun playing a game of ‘Jedi’ but rather than playing with actual lightsabers, they played with long tree sticks.   
Although she was still shorter than he was, she was talented when they had been playing. She dodged and danced out of the way as he lunged toward her with his ‘lightsaber’. She was pretty good, but it was only when he had disarmed her, before throwing his own lightsaber to the ground and tackled her to the ground, pinning her underneath him with his body when it happened.  
He wasn’t sure what had come over him when he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. He felt Aria tense up, probably from shock at what had just happened but she relaxed, reaching her arms up and wrapping them around his neck in an effort to bring him closer to him, her fingers wrapping themselves through his long locks of black hair. His hands wrapped around her body in an effort to bring her closer to him. He wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing when he suddenly became aware of what he was doing. Was it perhaps that he had become so intoxicated by her presence that he had acted out of impulse? Or was it because of the lack of the darker voice in his head that he was now acting on his own whims? He broke the kiss, nearly jumping away from her as he realized with shock at what he had been doing.  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what came over me.” Thankfully her grandfather and his mother were calling them into the house. It wasn’t until a week later that he had seen Aria again. During the week that they had been apart, Ben had been dreading her response. Would she reject him? Would she accept him? Or would the situation have made it so awkward for the both of them that they could no longer be friends again? These questions bounced around in his head as they headed outside in the act of going to play.  
There was such tension between them that they didn’t know how to start to talk about it, let alone bring it up. It was only when they were alone when Aria spoke. “Look,” she said. “I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed that moment that we shared together but I don’t want there to be any bad feelings between us and-“ Ben had cut her off, grabbing her face in both hands and silenced her with another kiss. She felt him freeze under him before she gripped his elbows.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “But I had to do that again. I couldn’t help myself. You’re so beautiful and-” He looked at her with a worried look, wondering how she would react. She surprised him when she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. “It’s alright,” she said. “You’re kind of cute when you’re flustered.”  
It was in that moment that Ben had fallen for Aria, it wasn’t because she was beautiful, but that she accepted him as he was and had given him the affection and attention that he had sometimes craved. He had never been in love before, but when he met Aria, everything felt right with her. He could be himself around her, he could think clearly around her, and she seemed to bring out a part of him that he had thought died. By the end of that visit, their friendship had blossomed but they had promised each other to keep their romance a secret for fear of their parents’ reactions.   
Although their visits were few and far between, apparently her grandfather had brought Aria when her father had not been around due to the fact that if he had found out that Aria had been spending time with the ‘son of a smuggler’ Aria would not be allowed to see Ben again. Thankfully, her grandfather was able to take her on his ‘visits’ to old friends that he was allowed to take Aria to see Ben as her grandfather and his mother talked. He was relieved to have her around, whenever she was around Ben, she seemed to block Snoke’s voice out of his head. The time that they had spent together had been the most blissful and he could freely think. In the time Aria had been away, Snoke was back to invading his thoughts and bringing down his spirits until Aria came back.   
They were now laying on their sides in the meadow outside his family home. It was peaceful, nothing but silence apart from the gentle breeze that was blowing through their hair and fluttering their clothing. They had been acting quietly, even more so than usual. Ben’s uncle Luke had been over visiting along with Aria’ grandfather and Ben’s mother. Ben and Aria had snuck away to get some alone time before Ben would be sent away with Luke to begin his training to be a Jedi. “You know I’m in love with you right?” he asked.  
“Of course I know,” she said, gently running her fingers through his locks of soft black hair. Her fingers were gentle and her touch sent shiver throughout his entire body. How was she doing this to him? Her touch was amazing, his heart rate increased with every little touch that she gave him. He wasn’t sure how to describe his feelings for her. Was it ‘love’ he was feeling towards her?   
He smiled, his lips curling up at the corners before he reached out to stroke her cheek. “You were the one that kissed me first, remember?” He grinned, remembering their first time that they had kissed.   
Ben pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his chest, his heart beating steadily. His free hand running through her hair.  
There was silence between them, neither one of them saying a word. They were waiting for the dreadful moment that was coming, Ben’s name being called and then the sudden whisking away to some place Aria had never heard of so he could begin his training with Luke. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” said Aria. “I know,” he said. “I wish I didn’t have to. I was hoping you would come with me.”  
“I’m not Force sensitive like you are,” said Aria. “You heard your Uncle Luke, I’m not at all Force Sensitive, otherwise he would have accepted me into his academy. At least we would have each other.” Ben was silent; he too remembered the conversation that Luke had given Aria. When they had found out that Ben would be heading off to attend Luke’s academy for Jedi, Aria wanted to see if she had been Force Sensitive in an effort to stay with Ben. Luke had studied with her, but unfortunately, Aria wasn’t gifted, therefore she could not attend although he did tell her that she did have a lot of potential. “There’s nothing wrong with not having potential,” said Luke, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You’re talented in other areas, but a Jedi might not be one of them. You could be a great doctor from the way that your grandfather has been talking about your achievements.”   
Ben ran a hand through her hair again, his fingers combing through her hair. “Promise me something Aria,” he said suddenly. “What would that be?” she asked. “That no matter what happens, you won’t forget me,” he said. Aria hesitated before she said, “Of course I won’t forget you. You’re my first real friend that I’ve had in years. If it wasn’t for my father, I’m sure you and I could have hung out a lot more often.”   
She then stood up as she removed something small and metallic from her pocket. It took him a second to realize it was a camera. They had ended up taking two pictures, one of them smiling widely and one other with him kissing her cheek. They had once more laid together, Aria snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her once more. He vowed in that moment that he wouldn’t let her go, no matter what. Thankfully, they were able to share one last kiss together before Luke had called their names and they retreated back to the house.  
It was from there that nothing seemed to go right for Ben, then he had gone down the dark path that eventually lead him to becoming Kylo Ren. In fact, he had gone so long without thinking about Aria that he had almost forgotten about her, that is until he met her again in the med bay. All the while that she had stitched up his side, he found that she still had that same calming energy around her that still, despite the number of years that had passed, was able to block out all of the negative energy and pain he had been projecting. When he had been around her, he had felt like his nine year old self again.   
That is until she left for the evening. He had then requested Dr. House to make her his personal doctor before he had left the Med Bay behind, not because he felt that he should be there but because he couldn’t get the thought of Aria out of his head when he had more important things to worry about. The map to Skywalker that he had heard so much about, and was eager to get it.  
He had been doing training in an attempt to clear his head that is until he felt pain run up his side as he felt his stitches tear. Thankfully Aria had respected his instructions and had come alone. Like before, Aria had given him a stern talking to in defending her work, although he will never admit he should have stayed in the Medical Bay. She had repaired the stitches and told him that she would be back in the morning and the evening to check on it. He had agreed to it, although he was planning on probing her mind while she was tending to the stiches.  
Once again that unknown force seemed to be preventing him from entering her mind. He hoped that the longer he spent with her; he hoped that soon that her shield would break down and he would be able to access her mind. But still, if worse came to worse, he would touch her skin with his hands and see if it would work. He had not touched her in any sexual way. That was his limit. But then again, there was that part of him that wanted her by his side, ruling the galaxy with the First Order.   
He shook his head. He couldn’t afford to have a bond with her like he did when he was younger. It could create a weakness for him and that was one thing he couldn’t afford to have. He couldn’t.


End file.
